


On The Run and Go

by Homestuck_dork (featherssketch)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Bands, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherssketch/pseuds/Homestuck_dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's hands, clothes, arms, face and neck...covered in blood. If you stumbled upon someone covered in blood with a dead body in front of them, what would you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run and Go

Tyler dropped to his knees, the cool breeze drifting through the forest. He just...sat there, silent. His hands trembled ever so slightly, red liquid dripping from his fingertips. Or was it just the rain? It's hard to tell sometimes. Tyler managed to get himself to stand up, his knees shaking and his pale lips quivering. Then he turned around...and ran. Tyler ran as fast as he could, trying desperately not to trip over any protruding roots from the tall trees. He ran to his car, then drove to the only safe place he could think of. Josh's house. He better be home. The car tires screeched to a stop on the wet pavement in front of Josh's house, then Tyler ran out and knocked on the door quickly. "Josh? Josh, are you home? Josh I need your help!" He called through the door as he repeatedly pressed the doorbell. "Josh!" Tyler called out again. The sound of quick and heavy footsteps quickly approaching the door emitted from the other side. The door swung open, and a sleepy looking Josh was on the other side. "Josh, Josh, I-I need your help..." Tyler managed to speak out, and Josh pulled him inside. 

"Tyler, calm down, what's wrong, what happened?" Josh asked, sitting him on the couch and turning on the light. He then noticed the blood on Tyler's black clothes and pale skin. "Tyler-" Tyler cut him off. "Josh, I...I just killed somebody, a person, I need your help Josh, Josh, what do I do?" He said, panicking. He knew Josh would help him, right? Josh stayed silent for a little bit, rendered utterly speechless. Tyler was kidding, right? No, there was no way. That was real, human blood. "Okay..uhmm...calm down Tyler. Relax." He paused, sitting down next to him. "What happened?" 

Tyler rubbed his bloody red hands on his own neck nervously, his feet tapping on the carpeted floor. "I...S-someone...He..." Tyler stuttered. "I w-was walking in the f-forest, and...someone was...following me..." By now his neck was completely covered in smeared blood. "Okay...then what happened?" Josh asked, rubbing his friend's back. "He-He wasn't doing anything, he was just walking, and I s-started to get really nervousss..." He dragged on the 's', spacing out at the floor. "Tyler. Tyler, come on, tell me." Josh said calmly, gently patting him. "Oh. R-ight. So I...I just, turned around a-nd..." Tyler explained in great detail of how he killed the random guy that was walking behind him, using only his fists to kick and beat him up. 

Josh sighed, "Okay..." He nodded, thinking deeply about it as he pursed his lips. He stayed that way for a while. "Oh boy, this is tough. Well. Hmm...Well. You're gonna have to stay on the down-low for a while. You can stay here at my place for the time being, and um...We should take a road trip or something. Just to get away for a while." Josh said, glancing up at the ceiling, then back to Tyler. Tyler looked at Josh, then nodded. "Y-yeah, that's a great idea...that's a great idea Josh. Good idea." 

Tyler sighed and put his head in his hands. "Josh..." He mumbled. Josh patted Tyler's back and then stood up. "Come on, you should get some sleep, it's late." Tyler looked up at him, "Yeah, okay...good idea Josh." He smiled and laughed a little. "I'll get you some blankets n' stuff." Josh smiled back and picked some blankets and extra pillows from a closet and spread them out on the couch for Tyler to sleep on. "Hey Tyler, maybe you should go wash up." Josh suggested, and Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I'll go do that, thanks Josh." 

Tyler took his shower and went to bed, wearing some of Josh's clothes. Luckily they were around the same height, so they fit well. He was glad to have a friend like Josh, Josh was just so great. Tyler closed his eyes and with that thought, he fell asleep.

Josh came to wake his friend up early in the morning, around 5 am. "Tyler, Tyler wake up." Josh said, gently shaking his friend's shoulder. "What? Oh, Good morning Josh..." Tyler replied sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hands and neck were a little bit stained from the blood, but he didn't really care. "Come on, let's go on that road trip I mentioned last night. I already packed up some stuff, uh, you can just wear my clothes I guess, y'know, since you don't have yours, or until we wash yours." Josh explained, helping Tyler up off the couch. "Come on, go get in the car and you can sleep more if you're still sleepy, okay Tyler?" He added, walking him out the door after grabbing some pillows and blankets. The chilly morning air slapped Tyler in the face, but it didn't make him any less sleepy. He climbed in the front seat and buckled up, then Josh put a pillow behind Tyler's head and put a blanket on him before getting into the drivers' side. 

Tyler woke up a couple hours later, Josh was still driving and there was a plastic bag on the dash. "Mmm...Hey Josh." He said, setting his seat back so it was upright rather than leaned back. "Hey Tyler, I got you a redbull and some snacks at the gas station." Josh replied, glancing over at Tyler with a smile. "I also brought your ukulele so you can sing some songs if you want." He added, motioning to the back. "Oh, sick. Thanks Josh!" Tyler said, patting Josh's shoulder. Tyler cracked open the can of redbull and took a sip, then set it down in the cupholder. Josh turned off the radio, "Why don't you sing something?" He suggested, glancing over at his friend again. 

"Hmm...okay, okay, I can do that." Tyler nodded in agreement and found his ukulele in the back seat. 

"What should I sing?"

"What about that one song that sounds like it's about me?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you yell 'yeah yeah yeah'."

"That doesn't really narrow it down, Josh." 

"The 'we'll make money selling your hair' one."

"Ohhhh, okay. Why didn't you say so?" Tyler asked, and Josh couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hey, it's really cute how when you laugh, you do that thing where you kinda stick your tongue out a little bit, you know?" He asked, beginning to play the beginning of "We Don't Believe What's On TV" on his ukulele. Josh smiled, waiting for Tyler to play the song. Tyler started singing, his feet propped up on the dash and his gaze fixated on the car ceiling. Josh listened contently to Tyler's voice as he drove, bobbing his head gently to the beat of the song. "...I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind..." Josh sang along quietly, he didn't sing all of it since he didn't know the words. 

Tyler sang a couple more songs, Tear In My Heart, Lane Boy, Holding Onto You, Ruby, and finally, Lovely. Josh tapped the steering wheel with his fingers to the beat, like a drum, singing along at some parts. They'd laugh when one of them got the words wrong, if he played a wrong chord or even if his voice cracked. 

Tyler playfully shoved Josh's shoulder and laughed, "Shut up, Josh!" Josh laughed along as he pulled into the lot of a gas station. There were empty cans of redbull and some empty packages of sunflower seeds on the floor of the car. Along with other empty containers and a travel size bottle of ranch dressing. Josh got out of the car, still laughing a little bit as he put some gas in the car. "Hey Josh, where are we going anyway...?" Tyler asked, rubbing his eyes. "You'll see." Josh replied as he finished up. 

"Alright, want anything else from the store?"

"More redbull and a bigger thing of ranch dressing..." Tyler listed off a few things as Josh nodded along. "Be right back."

...

......

........

...

Tyler sat quietly in the car, left to listen to his thoughts. He'd almost forgotten he...murdered a person, a human being that night. He listened to his breathing, then he started to strum a little on his ukulele to fill the silence. Too much space. Still, he couldn't get it out of his head. He killed a person, and he'd actually forgotten about it for a while. Was he a murderer, one who didn't care about the victims or what happened to them...or maybe...maybe it was Josh. Josh was that perfect ray of sunshine who's smile could make anyone forget anything. Maybe it was working a little too well. Maybe. 

-

-

-

~ I used to say, I wanna die before I'm old, but because of you, I might think twice ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my tøp fic! This is the first one I've written, and I haven't read any others. Give me some feedback in the comments below!


End file.
